El momento preciso
by Muselina Black
Summary: Luna es divertida, inteligente y adorablemente encantadora. Y por alguna razón, Rolf es incapaz de decirle que está completa y totalmente enamorado de ella. Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black".
1. Lluvia

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esto lo hago por diversión y no gano ni un peso.  
_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_El reto se trata de retratar que olería un determinado personaje al oler la poción de amor más potente de todas. Ahora, les presento, la Amortentia de Rolf Scamander.  
_

**Lluvia**

Al ver el cielo encapotado esa mañana, Rolf había sabido que iba a llover en la tarde. Una de esas lluvias típicamente inglesas que caen de improviso y te dejan calado hasta los huesos. Después de tantos años al aire libre sabía reconocer muy bien los signos.

Y sin embargo, cuando Luna le había pedido que la acompañara a una excursión por el campo en búsqueda de _gukies_ (sean lo que sean esos bichejos), no había sido capaz de esgrimir el clima como argumento en contra de la idea. Es que Luna no sabía que sólo con mirarlo con sus enormes ojos claros podía hacer que el joven hiciera cualquier cosa.

Pero Luna no sabía que él la encontraba encantadora. Que desde que la había conocido en ese campamento en el desierto, no dejaba de pensar en ella. Vale, la había besado el último día del campamento, pero eso lo habían atribuido a una extraña creatura que habían encontrado. Según Luna, tenía la capacidad de hacer que la gente hiciera cosas que normalmente no haría. El problema era que aunque se habían seguido viendo después de ese viaje, Luna le gustaba cada vez más y él no se atrevía a decírselo.

Había estado a punto de decírselo un día en clases. Él estaba cumpliendo su función de ayudante de cátedra y ella estaba estudiando el comportamiento de los _escarbatos_ en primavera. Se veía adorable con la jardinera vieja manchada de tierra y pasto y el pelo que es escapaba del moño que había improvisado. Se había ofrecido a ayudarlo a guardar a los animalillos después de la clase y mientras lo hacían, Rolf se había visto tentado de decirle lo mucho que le gustaba.

Pero no lo había hecho.

Aún así, había seguido saliendo con ella. Aunque no sabe si "saliendo" es la palabra más adecuada para definir su relación. Sí, de vez en cuando se toman helados o un café donde Florean Fortescue (que ahora regenta una sobrina del hombre, Florence); pero la mayoría de las veces ella le pedía que la acompañara a buscar especímenes de creaturas que Rolf no sabía muy bien si existían o no. Era sorprendente lo que esa muchacha lograba con sólo mirarlo. El pobre muchacho parecía quedarse atontado

—Rolf, ¿no quieres ir a buscar _gukies_ conmigo a Hylands Park? —le preguntó con su típica inclinación de cabeza—. Seguro que los atraes. Papá dice que se acercan a la gente alta.

A pesar de las nubes negras que se estaban formando sobre su cabeza, el chico no pudo negarse. En cosa de minutos ambos estaban desapareciéndose en dirección al parque, debidamente abrigados para enfrentar el día de otoño.

Por supuesto, los augurios de Rolf habían sido correctos. No llevaban mucho rato intentando capturar alguno de esos animalillos cuando empezó a lloviznar. Con las primeras gotas, el joven alcanzó a pensar que sería una lluvia ligera. Sin embargo, apenas unos segundos después, parecía que el cielo estaba cayéndose sobre ellos.

—¡Vamos, Luna! —bufó aferrando el brazo de la muchacha mientras las gotas de agua empezaban a golpear sus anteojos. Por desgracia, no podían desaparecerse ahí mismo. No habían sido los únicos que ignoraron las condiciones climáticas y seguro que si los dos se desvanecían en la mitad del parque habría preguntas. En lugar de eso, arrastró a Luna a una glorieta en el parque, de las que habían instalado para que los visitantes descansaran en sus paseos.

—Los gukies se irán —fue lo primero que dijo la joven cuando ambos estuvieron bajo techo. Los rizos mojados caían frente a su cara y (una vez más) Rolf pensó que ella era la chica más bonita que conocía.

—Bueno, podemos venir otro día, ¿no?

—Supongo —Luna se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la banqueta de la glorieta. Tras unos segundos de vacilación, Rolf se sentó junto a ella.

Le gustaba la sensación que le producía tenerla tan cerca. Ni siquiera tenía que hablar para que él estuviera a gusto. Le encantaba que los dos pudieran estar juntos y en silencio. Como si no necesitaran palabras para comunicarse.

Sin hacer ningún ruido, la chica apoyó su cabeza en el hombro del muchacho; sin percatarse, por supuesto, del leve respingo que él dio al encontrarse con sus rizos mojados sobre su hombro. Sin estar muy seguro de lo que hacía, Rolf le rodeó los hombros con un brazo.

Quería decirle que es la chica más especial que ha conocido en su vida; que por ella cazaría _snorkacks_ de cuernos arrugados en Alaska, de ser necesario; que la quiere mucho porque ella es única.

Pero no lo hizo.

En lugar de decirle lo mucho que la quería y que le gustaba como nunca, Rolf se quedó callado. Sólo los acompañaba el sonido de las gotas de lluvia golpeando el techo de la glorieta.

Porque sí, por Luna era capaz de salir a cazar _quién-sabe-qué-cosa_ en medio de una tormenta atronadora, subir una montaña o volar en escoba hasta África, pero era completamente incapaz de decirle dos simples palabras.

* * *

_Parece que le estoy agarrando el gusto a escribir sobre Rolf, ¡es tan adorable! El olor a lluvia (o a tierra mojada, es un olor muy especial) es uno de mis favoritos personales y me pareció que pegaba con esta pareja, considerando que los dos son magizoológos y pasan mucho tiempo al aire libre._

_En fin, espero que les haya gustado. ¡Muchas gracias por leer!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	2. Pasto recién cortado

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esto lo hago por diversión y no gano ni un peso (y buena falta que me hace)._

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

_Acá les traigo el segundo olor de la Amortentia de Rolf Scamander.  
_

**Pasto recién cortado**

A veces, Luna Lovegood tenía ideas algo raras, como que los gnomos de jardín traen buena suerte. En la humilde experiencia de Rolf Scamander, esos bichos sólo tienen muy mal genio y unos dientes jodidamente afilados. Pero como ella es ella y con sólo mirarlo popdía conseguir que él haga todo tipo de tonterías, accedió a salir a buscar gnomos en el inmenso jardín de la casa de sus padres.

—¿Para qué los necesitas? —preguntó un poco mosqueado después de que uno de esos desgraciados le mordiera el pulgar.

—Papá siempre han dicho que traen buena suerte —contestó ella, encogiéndose de hombros y tomando delicadamente a un duendecillo antes de dejarlo caer en la jaula donde ya hay otros dos—. Creo que su saliva tiene alguna similitud con la _Felix Felicis_ —Rolf levantó las cejas al escuchar eso último.

—¿Pretendes llevarlos al laboratorio de Pranks y hacerles pruebas? —la interrogó, ligeramente incrédulo. La profesora Harriet Pranks, una de las integrantes más importantes de la Academia Internacional de Magizoología, era una mujer muy seria. Él mismo la había tenido como tutora de tesis dos años antes y sabía perfectamente bien que no admitía tonterías.

—Claro. ¿Dónde más iba a hacerlo? —respondió ella con una sonrisa—. La profesora Pranks me dijo que espera con impaciencia los resultados del estudio.

Rolf se permitió alzar una ceja, aún más incrédulo. ¿Acaso Luna era incapaz de entender el sarcasmo? Porque si de algo estaba seguro era de que su profesora nunca aceptaría un estudio basado en una teoría que no tenía nada de científica. Merlín, la Academia de Magizoología sería un lugar digno de verse cuando Luna apareciese con los gnomos bajo el brazo.

—¿De qué te ríes? —Luna levantó la mirada de la jaula de los gnomos y el joven inmediatamente recompuso su expresión. No quería que pensara que se estaba burlando de ella.

—No es nada —replicó dejándose caer sobre el césped, que su padre cortó mágicamente apens unas horas antes—. Pero ahora estoy algo cansado. Mamá dijo que fuéramos a almorzar a la una, pero aún falta mucho y creo que ya tienes suficientes gnomos para tu investigación. ¿Qué quieres hacer?

La chica lo miró y sin decir nada se sentó junto a él. No se dio cuenta de la expresión en el rostro de su amigo cuando apoyó la cabeza en su pecho; estaba con los ojos cerrados, disfrutando del sol que bañaba su cara en ese plácido día de verano. Rolf respiró hondamente y el aroma de Luna, a limpio y con el toque de una flor que él no puede diferenciar, se mezcla con el olor del jardín en el verano.

—Luna… —empezó a decirle. Quería decirle que desde que la había conocido hacía un año y medio no dejaba de pensar en ella. Pero un agudo dolor en su dedo índice lo obligó a interrumpirse. ¡Una de esas bestias inmundas acaba de morderlo! Al parecer, un gnomo que estaba de bastante mal humor. Con una maldición, se llevó el dedo a la boca, pero Luna lo detuvo antes de que pudiera chuparse la herida.

—Merlín, Rolf, ¡estás sangrando! Parece que estaba enojado—exclamó abriendo desmesuradamente sus enormes ojos. Sacó su varita del bolsillo de la túnica que llevaba y lo apuntó al dedo del chico, murmurando un hechizo que él conoce bien. El sangrado se detiene y la herida se cierra en cosa de segundos—. Listo. ¿Qué era lo que querías decirme?

Rolf se quedó mirándola por unos segundos. Le parecía que el duendecillo insoportable le había quitado todo el valor que había logrado acumular. ¡Maldito gnomo! Ya no podía decirle a Luna todo lo que quería decirle pero ella estaba delante de él, mirándolo con esos ojos que a él le parecía que cambiaban de color. De ser azul claro como el cielo en la mañana a estar oscuros como el lago de Hogwarts.

—¿Rolf?

—No, nada. Quería decirte que espero que te guste el almuerzo que preparará mamá —el chico quiere darse de patadas mentales. ¿Eso es lo mejor que puede decirle? Definitivamente es idiota. Un estúpido rematado.

—Seguro que sí —ella le dirigió una sonrisa y se agachó para recoger la jaula con los gnomos—. ¿Vamos? Quiero lavarme las manos antes de almorzar.

Rolf asintió sin palabras y los dos enfilaron en silencio hasta la casona que se alzaba al final del parque. El joven estaba muy ocupado insultándose mentalmente y diciéndose lo estúpido y cobarde que era. ¡Menudo estúpido, en serio!

—¡Rolf! —la voz de Luna lo sacó de sus pensamientos—. Te estaba hablando. ¿Acaso hay _torposoplos_ en tu jardín? Esos hacen que la gente se distraiga con facilidad.

El chico le devolvió la mirada sin saber muy bien qué decir. Sí, había sido un maleducado por no haberla escuchado, pero ¿a qué venía eso de los _torposoplos_?

—No creo —contestó dubitativo—, sólo estaba pensando en… cosas. Lo siento. ¿Qué decías?

—Que si te apetecía ir a Londres conmigo la próxima semana y tomarte un helado conmigo en Fortescue's.

—Claro, será genial.

Una ancha sonrisa se formó en el rostro del joven apenas vio la espalda de Luna. Al menos tenía la esperanza de que habría una próxima vez para decirle lo mucho que le gustaba.

* * *

_Uf, no hay nada mejor que el olor a pasto recién cortado. Eso basta para ponerme de buen humor, incluso en las mañanas al entrar a la Universidad (y miren que a las ocho y media de la mañana hay pocas cosas que me pongan de buen humor). Me imagino que también pega con Rolf y Luna, por el tema del aire libre y todo eso._

_En fin, no me enrollo más. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!  
_

_¡Hasta la próxima!  
_

_Muselina  
_


	3. Chocolate caliente

**__****Disclaimer: **_Harry Potter es propiedad de J.K Rowling. Esto lo hago por diversión y no me reporta ni un sickle (y sepan que falta me hace).  
_

_Este fic participa en el reto "Olores de Amortentia" del foro "La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"._

**Chocolate caliente**

Luna no había hablado desde que llegaron a la cabaña. Apenas entraron ahí, protegidos del intenso frío del exterior, se encerró en el baño y no salió hasta varias horas después con el pelo mojado y envuelta en un grueso sweater de lana. Después, se había instalado junto a la chimenea y había sacado una ajada copia de los cuentos de _Beedle el Bardo_ y se había acurrucado para leerlo.

Rolf no sabía qué decirle. Suponía que la chica estaba desilusionada por no haber podido encontrar _snorkacks_ de cuernos arrugados. Pero algo le decía que no era sólo decepción. En el silencio de la muchacha había algo más. Porque son pocas cosas las que pueden hacer que la mirada de Luna se oscurezca de esa manera. Recordar la guerra u oír la tos de su padre que empeora día a día. A Luna le pasa algo.

Él no sabe cómo acercársele. A veces, cuando los recuerdos de la guerra la agobiaban en alguno de sus muchos viajes por el mundo, ella le pedía que la abrazara hasta que se quedaba dormida en sus brazos. En esas ocasiones, Rolf la tomaba en brazos y la llevaba hasta su cama para irse inmediatamente a la suya; Luna le parecía tan frágil que temía que un mal movimiento de su parte para romperla. Al día siguiente, los dos pretendían que nada había sucedido. Aunque Rolf no era el chico más perceptivo del mundo, sabía que Luna no quería hablar de la guerra.

Sin embargo, la tristeza que veía en sus ojos en esa cabaña al norte de Suecia era distinta a la del miedo de la guerra. A Rolf le parecía que estaba decepcionada. Recordó que cuando su madre lo veía preocupado por algo, le preparaba chocolate caliente con malvaviscos. Por alguna razón, eso siempre lo hacía sentirse mejor. Quizás también le sentaría bien a Luna.

La cocina de la cabaña de la montaña era pequeña, pero estaba bien equipada. Rolf agradeció que su madre (que a veces pareciera que ve el futuro) le hubiera guardado en la mochila una lata de chocolate en polvo y una cajita con malvaviscos pequeños. Mamá lo conocía tan bien.

Al volver a la diminuta salita, Rolf llevaba dos tazas llenas de chocolate caliente, donde flotaban algunos malvaviscos mágicos de los que cambiaban de colores.

—¿Quieres? —le preguntó a la muchaha, quien al oírlo levantó la cabeza de las gastadas páginas del libro.

—Gracias, Rolf —musitó aceptando la taza que él le tendía. El chico se sentó en el otro sillón y acercó la taza a su cara, aspirando el vapor que proviene de ella—. De verdad quería encontrarlos- Quería que papá los viera —murmuró y Rolf supo inmediatamente a qué se refería. Su voz era suave y tenía un dejo de tristeza que el chico odió con todo su ser.

—Lo siento mucho —susurró mientras acercaba nuevamente la taza a su rostro. Se odiaba a sí mismo por ser un cobarde y por ser incapaz de consolarla ante esa decepción.

—Se te han empañado los anteojos —comentó Luna esbozando una sonrisa. La primera sonrisa que él le veía desde que habían terminado de peinar el último bosque sin rastros de los _snorkacks_. Desde que había tenido que asumir que los animalillos no existían y que sólo habían sido un invento de su padre.

Él le sonrió a su vez. Era uno de los inconvenientes que traía usar gafas. Se las quitó para limpiárselas con el pañuelito que siempre llevaba en uno de sus bolsillos. Estaba tan concentrado en la tarea que no se dio cuenta de que Luna se había inclinado hacia él y lo estaba mirando con curiosidad.

—Tienes los ojos bonitos —soltó como si nada. Y Rolf, como si aún fuera un adolescente, se sonrojó hasta la orejas.

Y decidió que era ahora o nunca. Llevaba mucho tiempo evadiendo decirle lo mucho que la quería y eso se iba a acabar inmediatamente.

—_MegustasmuchoLuna_ —dijo apresuradamente y al ver la mirada que ella le dirigía se insultó mentalmente. ¡Menudo idiota que estaba hecho! Obviamente no le había entendido nada. ¿Cómo podría haberle entendido si lo había escupido de una? Inhaló y exhaló para calmarse y repitió—: Luna, me gustas mucho.

Por un momento, temió haber cometido una tontería. ¿Y si a Luna no le gustaba él? Eso sería un desastre. Pero en los últimos meses se había dado cuenta de que ella también buscaba excusas para estar con él y que a veces lo miraba de una forma que a él se le hacía conocida. ¿Sentiría ella lo mismo por él? Durante unos segundos, que parecieron siglos en la mente de Rolf, ella no dijo nada.

—Tú también me gustas —dijo al fin mordiéndose el labio inferior—. Me gustas mucho, Rolf. No… no me tratas como la mayoría de las personas.

Luna se veía preciosa con el pelo mojado rodeándole el rostro y con esa sonrisa que acababa de aparecer en sus labios nuevamente. Porque una de sus mejores cualidades era ese optimismo a toda prueba. Aunque todo pareciera ir horriblemente mal, ella siempre encontraba algo por lo que alegrarse.

Y por eso, y muchas cosas más, Rolf la quería.

En ese preciso momento, hizo lo que llevaba queriendo repetir desde ese campamento en el desierto, casi dos años atrás.

Se acercó a Luna y la besó.

Esta vez no había ningún animalillo al que culpar.

**FIN**

* * *

_¿Les gustó? Yo ya estoy medio enamorada de Rolf; me parece que el chico es demasiado adorable para su propio bien. Pero es de Luna y punto. Además, juntos son la cosa más tierna que he escrito jamás. ¡Me lo he pasado genial escribiendo sobre ellos! _**  
**

_Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Saludos y hasta la que viene!  
_

_Muselina  
_


End file.
